


In Which Hinata has Goals and Miya is an Idiot

by Toboe1087



Series: Shared Memories [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, manga spoilers for Inarizaki match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toboe1087/pseuds/Toboe1087
Summary: Hinata really only knew two things about his soulmate from his memories that he'd seen. 1) he played volleyball and was a setter. 2) he had a twin brother he called 'Samu. Or did that count as more than two things???Whatever. With only two things, Hinata really didn't expect finding him to be this easy. (And don't even get him started on that jerk Kageyama)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Shared Memories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223309
Comments: 26
Kudos: 302





	In Which Hinata has Goals and Miya is an Idiot

Hinata had known for as long as he could remember that if he kept playing volleyball, he would find his soulmate. 

When the first memory he’d seen was of his soulmate setting a volleyball for his brother, Hinata hadn’t thought much of it. Everyone saw some of their soulmate’s hobbies. They were helpful clues, but the person could always change hobbies or grow to hate the activity, so you never knew if that hobby would be important later on when you met. 

But as years passed, Hinata’s soulmate never grew tired of volleyball. In fact, sometimes Hinata felt like that was all his soulmate did, usually with his twin brother playing right beside him.

And that was great! It was cool that he was able to play a sport with his brother like that. It would probably make his soulmate super easy to find, too! So few people were twins, and Hinata had seen multiple memories with people commenting that his soulmate looked exactly like his brother, so they had to be identical twins, which meant Hinata _actually knew what his soulmate looked like_ at least mostly, and that was so amazing!! 

He was super lucky! 

And that led to goal #1: find his soulmate.

So when he saw a crowd gathered around a television one day as he biked home, Hinata couldn’t help it. 

He stopped to watch.

And he saw a boy _fly_.

The way that guy jumped, then hung in the air before hitting the ball… 

Hinata just had to do that, too!

Which led to goal #2: fly.

So he trained. He did his best every single year of junior high, but it wasn’t enough.

It was nowhere near enough.

No matter how much he jumped, he couldn’t fly. 

And then there was _him_. 

Kageyama Tobio. 

Hinata had to beat him!

So now he had another goal. Goal #3: beat Kageyama Tobio.

Three simple goals. 

Hinata could do it. His soulmate was still playing volleyball with his twin, and from the brief flashes Hinata saw in his memories, the twins were both really good. Like really, really good. So as long as Hinata became just as good, they would be able to meet!

Except then Kageyama came to Karasuno, too, and that messed up Hinata’s plans entirely. 

How could he beat Kageyama if they were on the same team?!?! 

This was so stupid.

Dumb.

Annoying.

Bad.

The Worst.

Ugh!!!!!!!!

Hinata hated it. 

Hated him. 

Stupid Kageyama was so full of himself. 

Stupid king. Why did he get such a freaking awesome nickname, anyway?! And it wasn’t fair! He hated it! Idiot didn’t deserve it.

But then there was the practice match, and for the first time in his life, Hinata felt like he really, actually flew. Sure, his eyes had been closed when he hit the spike, but he’d opened them right after he felt the ball hit his palm and…

He’d seen it.

The view from the top. 

And after that, he couldn’t actually hate Kageyama anymore. 

So maybe Hinata wouldn’t be able to beat Kageyama until after high school. He would just switch the order of his goals around, that was all! Using Kageyama to become great and find his soulmate was now #1, and beating him was #2.

As for flying, well… Kageyama had already helped him fly.

And with that help, Hinata was getting better at it everyday. 

When their team won regionals, Hinata cried. He cried not just because they’d worked so hard and _won_. Not just because they were going to be able to play _even more matches_. He cried because he knew he would _finally meet his soulmate._

He had to. 

His soulmate was so good, he was definitely going to nationals!!

“Oi!” Hinata turned toward Kageyama, who definitely looked annoyed. “Stop spacing out already, dumbass. Coach wants to talk to us about the other teams we’ll see at the Tokyo games.”

Right! Hinata swallowed. “Coming!” Oh gosh. He was pretty sure his voice had just cracked then, which was super embarrassing. Hinata felt his face turning red.

Kageyama snorted. “Dumbass.” 

“I’m not dumb, you poopface!” Hinata followed Kageyama back into the gym from the training room, glaring at his best friend’s back.

“Calm down you two and get over here!” 

Hinata cowered as Daichi yelled at them. Daichi was so scary sometimes. 

He quickly went over to sit with the team.

Coach sighed. “Aright, so first things first, here’s the list of teams we can expect to see at Nationals.” 

Hinata was vibrating he was so excited. Nationals!!!! For volleyball!!! With his—

“The Miya Twins are definitely on the list of players to watch—”

“Twins?!?!” 

Hinata clapped his hands over his mouth.

The whole team was looking at him now. 

“Um, I mean, it’s just pretty shocking that twins would both play the same sport, right?” Hinata laughed nervously. His face was _burning_. But there could only be so many twins that were super good at volleyball, right?!

“Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu both play volleyball and are already being scouted for college teams, even though they’re just second years.” Tanaka grinned. “They’re in the volleyball magazine, you want to see their profiles?”

“’Samu?” That… that was what his soulmate called his twin brother.

Hinata felt lightheaded.

He couldn’t… 

This…

“Hinata!” 

“Hinata, hang in there!” 

Cold water splashed over his face, and Hinata flailed, sputtering. 

Huh? He looked around, confused. Why had he been on the ground?

Daichi was kneeling in front of him. “Are you feeling ok?”

“What?” Why did everyone look worried?!

Kageyama whacked his head. “Dumbass! You fainted!”

“I what?!” All of his teammates were nodding. 

He’d fainted?!

But they’d just been talking about….

Oh.

Right.

Well.

Uhhhh….

Huh.

Hinata knew his soulmate’s name now. 

“Hinata, are you ok?” Now even coach was concerned.

“Great! Really good, um, actually. Just uh…” Hinata rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. Gaaahhh how did he even say this?? What if he was wrong?? 

Hinata clenched his eyes shut, lowering his hands to his lap as they tightened into fists. “My soulmate’s a twin that’s a volleyball setter and calls his brother Samu!!!!!” 

Silence.

Hinata cautiously cracked open his eyes. 

Everyone was staring at him. “Guys?”

Nishinoya started laughing. Tanaka freaked out, running toward the locker-rooms and saying something about a magazine. Tsukishima said something snarky, Hinata just knew it from the tone, even if he couldn’t hear it, and Asahi was crying for some reason and now Nishinoya was pounding his back and Daichi was yelling at everyone to calm down and Sugawara was congratulating him and Kageyama was calling him a dumbass for not realizing it sooner and—

There was a magazine in his face. 

Hinata grabbed it, pulling it away.

Oh.

Right. 

Tanaka had said they were in the volleyball magazine. 

And that… well, it was definitely ’Samu.

There was no mistaking his soulmate’s twin brother, who was wearing that same exasperated expression that Hinata had seen in so many memories. 

And next to him… 

Atsumu. 

Hinata probably shouldn’t call him that. Not yet. But Miya! He could call him Miya. Miya Atsumu. 

And Miya! had blond hair! Well, the top part at least. Hinata hadn’t expected that, not since ‘Samu’s hair was grey. 

He liked it, though. 

“Well? Is that them?”

Huh? Oh, right! The team. 

Hinata tore his eyes away from the magazine picture, his cheeks turning red _again_ as he nodded. “Y-yeah. Um. I mean, I’ve never seen Miya Atsumu, um, my uh, soulmate, I guess, in the memories I’ve gotten, but he’s with his brother a lot, so I’ve seen him tons.” 

“Are you going to be able to play against him?” Coach was frowning now, “I could ask that we not be matched against each other. There are procedures, you know, to avoid—” 

“No!” Hinata shook his head. “I want to play him! I want to prove I’m just as good!” 

Coach snorted, then shook his head as a grin slowly formed. “Alright, if that’s how you want it. We’ll play them and we’ll win.”

“Yeah!” Nishinoya was jumping up now, and Tanaka was right beside him, swinging his shirt around.

“Alright, now calm down and listen up! If we’re going to beat them, we need a plan, got it?”

Hinata nodded. 

With his team by his side, there was no way they could lose. 

After practice, though, Kageyama stopped him. “I’ll be meeting him, you know. Miya Atsumu. They’ve sent everyone a roster for who all will be at the Nationals training camp.”

Hinata’s stomach burned. 

He wanted to be there so bad! So bad it hurt!

And his soulmate was going to be there and Hinata wouldn’t be, but dumbass Kageyama would be!!

Hinata hated it.

“Do you want me to say anything?”

“No!” Hinata glared at Kageyama. “That’s the stupidest idea ever. Don’t you dare, Baka-yama. I’m going to meet him on equal ground at Nationals! And then we’ll beat him!”

Kageyama grinned. “Alright.” 

But even though he’d said that, when the actual day arrived and Hinata knew they were going to be playing Inarizaki and he was going to meet his soulmate and play against him and he was so amazing and oh gosh he’d even forgotten his shoes! He was so unprepared for all of this—

Hinata ran to the restroom, ignoring Kageyama’s shout for him to come back. 

After he’d puked and washed his hands, Hinata blearily walked out of the stall. Kageyama had apparently followed him there, and was talk—

Hinata froze.

Miya Atsumu. 

He swallowed. 

Hinata forced himself to stand tall. “Oi! B-Bakayama!” Shoot. Don’t stutter. Kageyama was turning toward him. “Why did you follow me?”

Dark brown eyes landed on him. 

Hinata felt a thrill run down his spine. Miya. His soulmate. What kind of first meeting would they have? Would he say something common or—

“Oh? So this is your little partner, then?”

“Who are you calling little?!” Hinata glared at his soulmate. How could _that_ be the first thing this guy said to him! Talk about rude!

His soulmate sighed, giving a melodramatic shrug as he turned back to Kageyama. “Anyway, I’m really hoping you go all out again today, ok?” Those brown eyes turned back toward Hinata. “Because there’s nothing I hate more than having to waste my time playing against scrubs.” 

Huh?!??!

“Oh. Sorry.” 

What the heck?!?! “What’re you apologizing for, Baka-yama!!!!” 

“We don’t suck at all, so I don’t think you have to worry.” 

Oh! That was more like it! “Yeah!! We’re the best!” 

Miya Atsumu was smirking now. “Really now? I guess I’ll just have to wait and see about that.” And then he was walking away.

Darn him!

They were so going to kick his butt! And then Hinata was going to tell Atsumu that they were soulmates and he wasn’t just some scrub! Whatever that even meant!

Hinata stormed back to the team, fuming about his stupid idiot dumb soulmate as he changed. But then he couldn’t help but snicker at how bad it looked on Kageyama. It was terrible! 

“Pssst. Hinata!” Huh? Oh, Sugawara was calling him over. Their senpai held up his hand, whispering to him, “I saw a girl carrying an Atsumu fan earlier. Is he an idol now?!”

Whaaa—???

Girls were….

But Atsumu was his!!!

Uwaaaaa… Why would they do that?!?!

Hinata buried his head in his hands, groaning. He was pretty sure all that came out was gibberish noises but whyyy what the heck how could they just do that and oh gosh this was his soulmate how—

“Oi. Dumbass. You ready?”

Gahhh!!!!

Right. 

Focus.

Hinata nodded at Kageyama. “Yeah!”

Karasuno walked together onto the court and—Holy freaking heck they had a _band _.__

__How cool was that?! It was totally badass. Hinata wanted a band. “Those enormous horns are soooo coooool!!!!_ _

__And then the Inarizaki team was walking onto the court._ _

__And a bunch of girls started squealing _his soulmate’s name__ _

__Hinata’s hands clenched at his sides._ _

__His soulmate was so amazing._ _

__Hinata was going to prove that he was amazing, too! He had to!_ _

__But gosh that thing he did where he clenched his fist and the band stopped playing before he served was so freaking cool. It was awesome!_ _

__Hinata wanted to do that!_ _

__But his serves were terrible and that would be so lame. He couldn’t try to make everything quiet and then not even do a jump serve!_ _

__So Hinata would just have to be awesome with his spikes, instead!_ _

__Man, he really wanted to spike right now._ _

__Like really, really badly._ _

__His jumps were getting higher, too!_ _

__And then the ball was touching Kageyama’s fingertips._ _

__Hinata ran, jumping as high as he could, flying and hanging midair as he looked down at everything and everyone from above… and then the ball was thwacking against his palm and zooming across the court to slam into the ground._ _

__Hinata fell, a huge grin on his face._ _

__That felt _good_._ _

__“That was sooooo cool!”_ _

__Huh?! Hinata whirled around._ _

__Miya Atsumu was staring at him._ _

__He was really staring at _Hinata_! _ _

__“Why is it that whenever we’re in a game your mental age regresses by like, five years?”_ _

__Atsumu turned toward his twin, glaring at him. “Zip it!”_ _

__Right._ _

__That._ _

__That just happened._ _

__Nishinoya was hitting Hinata’s back now, laughing at him and telling him good job._ _

__Hinata’s soulmate thought he was cool!_ _

__Like actually, really cool!_ _

__Hinata could die happy._ _

__He’d done it. He’d met his soulmate and proven that he was just as amazing._ _

__And then a few rallies later, Atsumu’s set was lightning fast, and Osamu’s hand was slamming into the ball._ _

__Hinata stared_ _

__That set._ _

___His_ set. The set he always wanted._ _

__“Man, when you see someone do something supercool, don’tcha just wanna try doin’ it too?” Atsumu was standing there on the other side of the net, his hands on his hips as he grinned at them. “We’re going to cream your little team, Tobio-kun.”_ _

__Hinata grinned back._ _

__“And Shouyou-kun!” EH?!?!? First name?!?! Did… did… did that mean he knew?! “One day, I’m gonna set for you.”_ _

___Oh_._ _

__Yeah._ _

__Yes._ _

__That was… that was exactly the goal Hinata wanted._ _

__Kageyama had given him wings and let him fly._ _

__With his soulmate, Hinata would _soar.__ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the one-shot and new entry into the series :D As always, thanks so much for all kudos and comments!!!! I really do appreciate them! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at haruhi1020 and if you want to talk about my work, writing, art, or anime in general, we always love to have new people join us on my discord server! We recommend fics to each other, have writing and art challenges, and play games :D You can be active as much or as little as you want. I try to keep ppl informed about upcoming works I’ll be posting and there’s also some fan art there of some of my works https://discord.gg/BDZGCBa


End file.
